


【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『8月24日.初次体验（下）』

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 宋涵白越扬
Kudos: 32





	【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『8月24日.初次体验（下）』

解铃还须系铃人。

白越扬的心结，说到底还是和宋涵有关。

宋涵郁闷地问李景同：“我对扬扬不好吗？”

李景同老神在在地回答：“可能问题就出在你对他太好了。”

但凡是个有良知有底线的人都无法心安理得地无条件享受另一个人源源不断地施舍，即便在主动的一方看来这只是表达爱的方式，无关怜悯。宋涵不得不接受一个事实，那就是他和白越扬之间的不平等绝非一句承诺能够抹去。感情虚无缥缈无以衡量，但他为给少年安逸的生活而付出的钱财都是实打实的真金白银，三五百万于普通家庭而言可能是大半辈子的积蓄，他往外花的时候丝毫不见犹豫。

人性本能决定了心甘情愿一味付出而不图回报的人不是圣贤就是另有考虑，宋涵显然和圣贤搭不上太多关系，他图的是什么不仅自己心里清楚，白越扬也清楚。两个本该自愿或者非自愿过上没羞没臊生活的人，突然有一天各怀心事有所顾虑——坦明心事后，宋涵生怕自己委屈了白越扬，只恨不能对他再好一点儿。而白越扬呢，做好了放下尊严任人玩弄的准备，结果成了养尊处优的少爷——调转倒置的角色定位直接造就了如今看似温馨却十分滑稽的局面，两个人端着、相互试探着，自己把自己吓得手足无措。

“我总觉得吧，扬扬还是个小孩子。”知道问题所在却不知道如何解决，宋涵更郁闷了。

“涵哥，白少爷成年了。”李景同别别扭扭地提醒：“有些事吧，可以考虑考虑。”

杨渺走进办公室，神情玩味，一针见血：“涵哥，你别是怂了吧？”她把手上的文件夹放在宋涵面前，“赶紧看，看完了该干嘛干嘛。”

李景同拍了下妹妹的手臂，有些不悦：“注意你的态度。”

“要你管。”杨渺瞪他：“我叛逆期行不行。”

工作压下来，宋涵暂时无暇思考儿女情长的琐碎。午餐临时安排了接待合作方的项目负责人，他没能挤出一点点空闲到楼下的咖啡厅去见照例来等他的白越扬，只在电话里安慰了几句。少年声音略显沉闷沙哑，听来像是刚刚哭过，却仍是乖巧地应允着，还贴心地提醒他少喝酒。

新合作的洽谈直到夜幕降临时刻才结束，同一层的其他办公室的员工几乎走完了，只有会议室还亮着灯。宋涵委婉拒绝了合作方共进晚餐的邀约，奈何一路紧赶慢赶到家时仍接近晚间九点，早已过了正常的晚餐时间。屋中灯火通明，客厅和餐厅的灯都亮着，然而白越扬没像往常那样到门口迎接他，只有不知从哪里钻出来的乐乐对着他伸了个懒腰，随后嫌弃地摇着尾巴转头就走。

客厅隐约传来电视的响动，宋涵循声找去，只见白越扬双目轻阖侧身蜷在沙发上。他轻手轻脚地接近，刚俯下身想抱起似是熟睡中的少年时，对方缓缓睁开了眼睛，一双乌溜溜的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

“宝贝，你没睡啊？”宋涵莫名一阵心虚。

“嗯，没睡。”白越扬撑起身子，揉了揉发涩的眼睛，伸出双手环住宋涵的脖子。

宋涵任由少年扑进怀中，温柔地抚摸他的后背：“吃饭了吗？”

“吃了一点。”白越扬想了想，补充道：“不是很饿。”

“再陪我吃点儿？”宋涵知道白越扬心里有委屈。早间那一出兵荒马乱之后，他因为工作忙碌一直没抽出时间陪少年，午餐和晚餐都放着他一个人吃，连通关心的电话都忘记打了。

白越扬中午就没怎么吃东西，晚餐也只喝了小半碗汤。他觉得自己确实应该吃些饭，因为身体显现出了低血糖的症状，但在消沉情绪影响下着实提不起一丝一毫的食欲。他环抱住宋涵，不应声也不肯放开，好像松开手就会彻底失去男人似得。

“怎么了？”宋涵明知故问：“谁欺负我们扬扬了？”

白越扬只觉委屈，扁扁嘴埋怨道：“你……”

“我今天真的是太忙了。”宋涵拍拍他的后背，安抚道：“不是故意不理你。”

“你是不是生我的气了？”白越扬挣开宋涵的怀抱，跪坐在沙发上仰头看他。

“没有。”宋涵捏着白越扬终于长出些肉的脸颊，“我这么小心眼吗？”说着，他又把人抱起，摁进怀里揉弄少年身后柔软的肉团：“倒是你，脾气越来越大了，嗯？”

“唔——我没……”白越扬脸颊通红。

“不高兴就不吃晚饭？”宋涵如此说着，语气里全然不见愠怒，“午饭吃了吗？”

“我吃了！”白越扬背过手挡住屁股，“吃得少而已……”

“真的？”宋涵一只手就能轻松牵制住少年的两只手腕，警告似得拍了拍他圆滚滚的臀肉：“说实话。”

“呜……我没骗你……”白越扬埋在宋涵怀里哼哼唧唧，黏糊糊的撒娇语气仿佛能滴出蜜糖来：“哥……”

这小声哼哼听得宋涵骨头都要酥了，好一番心理建设才没直接把白越扬压在沙发上要了。他扶着白越扬走下沙发，又牵着那人来到餐桌前，揽腰把人搂进怀里：“扬扬乖，好好吃饭。”

两个人挤在一张木椅上有些别扭，白越扬小心翼翼地调整至最舒服的姿势：“哥不吃吗？”

宋涵顿时起了坏心，张嘴咬住白越扬的耳垂：“我一会儿吃扬扬。”

轰——

白越扬的脑海里仿佛千万颗炸弹引爆，将他仅存的些许镇静夷为平地。握着筷子的手因紧张而颤抖不止，他咽下甜甜的佐餐水果，突然转身望向宋涵，大胆地吻住对方的唇。

“扬扬……”

宋涵推开白越扬，愣了片刻，反守为攻继续疯狂的拥吻。少年嘴里尚存的清甜令人欲罢不能，他一路攻城略地，描摹过每一枚如贝的牙齿后，又与对方的舌尖纠缠不清。困扰白越扬一整天的惶惶不安烟消云散，他笨拙却努力地回应宋涵，用尽一切方式去告诉男人自己心甘情愿地交出所有。

“扬扬，你真的想清楚了吗？”宋涵问。

白越扬没有回话，扑向他又一次献上自己的唇。

卧室的床头柜底层放着为这一天而提前备下的物品，宋涵把白越扬仰躺放在床上，温和地帮他脱去衣服。他拼尽全力按捺心中的激动，努力让每一次与白越扬的接触都足够温和，少年在会馆习面对的想来都是折磨人的手段，他总担心自己稍有不慎就会引起白越扬的恐惧，更怕弄伤他。

白越扬以前只被要求过跪趴着迎接主人，索性又摆出那副塌腰翘臀的姿势。

“躺下，乖。”宋涵拍拍白越扬，“躺平。”

白越扬不明所以，只是乖顺地听从宋涵的指使。他平躺在大床上，腰下靠近臀的位置垫着枕头，被顶高的双腿微微张着。

宋涵同样褪尽了衣物，栖身挤进白越扬两腿间。“别怕。”他先是俯身落了一吻在白越扬的额头上，紧接着裹满润滑剂的手指探进少年的臀缝，寻着花穴往更深入的地方挺进。

“呜——疼……”太久没接受过扩张，仅是一根手指便教白越扬疼得一头冷汗。他抓住床单，含泪的双眼无助地盯着宋涵：“好疼……”

“乖，忍一下，一会儿就不疼了。”饶是如此说着，宋涵心里也有些没底。他紧张得像是一个全无任何经验可言的新手，比白越扬更加紧张地对待这场性事。

小穴被男人的手指填满，白越扬深呼吸放松身体，极力安抚自己去适应撕裂的刺痛。宋涵的动作很温柔，颇有耐心地等待他跟上步调。男人亲吻他胸口的殷红乳首，用手指和舌尖挑逗，无需多时那柔软的小红豆便坚硬地胀起。有些奇怪，却莫名感到安心。白越扬闭上眼睛，大方地用呻吟和娇喘回应宋涵，就像他曾经看过的那些视频中一样——可他是舒适的，像是初次尝到鱼腥味的猫咪一样，餍足地咕噜着。

“还好吗？”宋涵适时送进食指和无名指，白越扬吞下它们仍有些困难。

“先生……我没事……”因生理缘故而溢出的泪水顺着白越扬的脸颊滑落，他眯着眼睛，痛苦的神色中还有些许的愉悦。他搂住宋涵的脖子，哭喘着说：“我很开心……先生……我真的……很开心……”

宋涵将额头轻轻抵在白越扬的额头上，用鼻尖蹭了蹭少年的脸颊。随后，他栖身啃咬白越扬的耳朵，湿热的舌尖扫过覆满绒毛的耳阔时引起少年一阵颤抖，他似乎十分享受这种酥麻的感觉，嘴上不住地哼哼。

“扬扬好些了吗？”宋涵憋得有些难受，手指已然搅和得温热肠道中泥泞不堪，可仍是不敢轻举妄动。

半晌，白越扬点点头，含着浓重的鼻音说：“我想要先生……”

宋涵扶住白越扬的腰，小心翼翼地撤出手指，取而代之填满少年空虚的是粗壮的性器。

“呜啊——疼……”

难以言喻的疼痛和深入骨髓的欲望拧成了一条绳，牵引着白越扬冲向更加欢愉的地带。小穴吞咽着远比三根手指更为粗壮的肉柱，最敏感的位置被反复触及，呼啸而过的舒爽淹没疼痛，少年向后仰躺着，白皙的颈项与肩背、胸口连成一道极为美丽诱人的线条。他被操弄得有些神志不清，除了哭喘便是一个劲儿地唤着宋涵，胯间挺立的性器被压在身上的男人握住，圈在覆着些老茧的手掌中套弄。

时至今日，白越扬觉得自己终于如愿以偿，能够堂堂正正地面对宋涵。他欠男人的需要一辈子来偿还，而现在，他交出自己作为许诺永远的抵押。大概再也离不开宋涵了，他想，当然，他也从未考虑过要离开。

少年白皙的皮肤因情欲而蒙上一层粉红，娇嫩无比。宋涵如获至宝一般，小心翼翼地亲吻着白越扬。与处子做爱于他而言并不享受，白越扬吃疼时总会在他身上添些抓伤，偶尔会被小穴紧紧咬住的那物进退两难——只是这些在挚爱面前足矣搁置一旁，少年无所保留地将最珍贵的一切都交给了他，他唯有将这些好好珍藏。

“扬扬，睁开眼睛，看着我。”

逐渐加快的冲撞把白越扬的思绪搅合成了一团浆糊，他望向宋涵，泪水笼罩的画面中男人的面容模糊不清。“先生……”他的腿盘在男人的腰上，手揽着他的肩，仿若树袋熊一般整个人都要挂到他的身上去了，“先生……我真的很开心……”身下来来回回的冲撞依旧没有停歇，淫靡的水声回荡，在安静的夜里越发清晰。

白越扬尖叫着在宋涵手中释放，小腹的热潮褪去，填满那处的肉柱突然退了出去。下一秒，另一股温流喷薄而出，顺着他的大腿往下流。他喘着粗气，说：“先生……你……你可以射在里面……”

宋涵哪里舍得白越扬难受，他把少年抱进怀中，掐着一点点他的臀尖：“你是不是背着我偷偷看小视频了？”

“唔——我……”白越扬羞得抬不起头来。

宋涵没再为难他，温和地说：“宝贝，辛苦你了。”

“先生……”白越扬小心翼翼地问：“我……我有一句话想说，可以吗？”

“什么？”宋涵躺在白越扬身边，二人面对面侧躺着。

“我……我喜欢先生……”

宋涵揉揉白越扬涨成番茄的脸，逗弄道：“不是爱吗？”

少年挪着身子蹭进他的怀中：“我有资格那么说吗？”

“当然。”宋涵接住他浑身散发着奶香的宝贝，“我很荣幸，能被你爱。”

白越扬筋疲力尽，有些犯迷糊：“先生……爱你……”

“我也是。”宋涵轻轻拍着他的后背，“乖，睡吧。”


End file.
